A Décima Terceira
by Undah
Summary: A jovem jornalista Ana Eliza recebe a inesperada notícia de que seu tio Benedito, que morava em Londres, havia falecido e deixado toda sua herança. Ao ir para Londres receber sua herança descobre que seu Benedito não era quem pensava ser.
1. Capítulo 1 : A morte de tio Bem

**Prefácio**

Eu estava certa o tempo todo. Tudo aquilo que parecia mera coincidência e ilusão estava ali, diante de mim. E eu sabia como impedir o fim.

* * *

><p><strong>1º Capítulo: A morte de tio Bem<strong>

Aquele mar azul transparente, a areia branca como neve, e ele ao meu lado, com seu sorriso inconfundível, os olhos castanhos brilhante e o cabelo caído no olho.

- Aproveite o mar! Parece tão bom...

- Vamos comigo não quero ir sozinha – eu disse já entrando na água.

- Você sabe, não consigo, mas eu fico te olhando daqui.

- Tudo bem! Amo você!

Entrei naquela água morninha, a maré estava aumentando, mas as ondas estavam fracas e pequenas. Eu flutuava no mar cristalino e ele acenava a todo tempo, definitivamente encontrava-me no paraíso. De repente o mar me puxou, uma onda gigantesca encobriu todo o litoral, não conseguia respirar, iria morrer!

- Ah meu Deus! De novo! Não agüento mais...

Todas as noites era o mesmo sonho, o desconhecido lindo olhando para mim, o mar encobrindo todo litoral. Então o telefone tocou:

- Alô?- eu disse um pouco ofegante.

- Bom dia, a senhora Ana Eliza?

- Sim, quem fala?

- Olá senhora Ana, eu sou Gabriel Leme, advogado do seu tio Benedito. Infelizmente não tenho boas notícias. Eu sei que você não mantinha contato com seu tio há muito tempo, desde a mudança dele para últimos meses ele descobriu que estava muito doente,câncer terminal no pâ todo o tempo em que esteve enfermo planejou o seu testamento e seu último desejo foi que todos os seus bens ficassem para sua única sobrinha que, apesar da falta de comunicação ,sempre teve admiração e afeição. Eu lamento pela perda.

Não sabia o que dizer, havia décadas que não tinha notícias do tio Bem. Eu tinha oito anos quando Benedito partiu para Londres, ele era um respeitável antropólogo, tinha fascinação pela sociedade maia. Lembro das histórias que me contava, eram fantasiosas demais, dizia que a sociedade perdida de Atlântida foi fundada por marcianos que, aqui na Terra, transmitiram seus conhecimentos para outras civilizações, como os Maias.

Que saudade da minha infância. Tio Bem era um grande homem e agora estava morto.

- Alô? Senhorita Ana? Você ainda está ai?- ele disse em um tom preocupado.

- Oh! Desculpe-me, o que você estava dizendo mesmo?

- Estava falando da herança que seu tio lhe deixou.

- Tudo bem, prossiga.

- De acordo com o testamento ele lhe deixou uma casa em Londres, toda sua biblioteca particular, um baú lacrado e todas as suas economias. Para que possamos resolver toda essa questão é necessário que você venha até o Reino Unido o mais rápido possível.

- , o meu tio mencionou mais alguém no testamento?

- Não. Seu tio era uma pessoa sozinha e de acordo com ele você seria a única herdeira.

- Ele disse isso?- minha cabeça estava confusa, porque eu, a única herdeira, a única parenta viva se...

- Sim, porque a senhora faz essa pergunta?

- Nada de importante. E o enterro?

- Seu tio pediu para ser cremado sem nenhuma cerimônia e suas cinzas foram colocadas dentro de um pote em sua biblioteca. Desculpe-me não comunicar antes.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada por tudo .

- Foi o meu dever. Amanhã buscarei você no aeroporto de Londres.

- Ah, não sei se será possível. Tenho que verificar se há passagem disponível.

- Seu tio providenciou tudo para esse momento. Um avião te esperará no aeroporto do Galeão, ai no Rio de Janeiro, ele deve estar chegando neste momento. Esperarei a senhora aqui em Londres. Boa viagem e meus sentimentos.

Minha cabeça estava doendo. Um avião? Só para mim? E por que eu a única herdeira?

Meu amuleto ainda estava ali no pote oval que meu tio havia me dado antes de partir para Londres. O amuleto não era muito bonito, nunca o tinha usado. Era marrom de argila e possuía o formato de uma rosca. Na parte inferior havia a palavra ETRAMNALT, tio Bem havia dito que era um talismã dos deuses de uma sociedade antiga e a caixa de porcelana em forma oval também.

Sempre gostei mais da caixinha, ela era linda. Na tampa havia um sol e duas figuras de seres com corpo humano e face de animais, o resto do potinho possuía símbolos e figuras diferentes que não identifiquei o que eram, pintadas de um vermelho vivo e um amarelo ouro encantador.

- Obrigado mais uma vez doutor Gabriel. Irei arrumar minhas coisas e partirei imediatamente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Décima terceira

**2º Capítulo: A décima terceira**

Meu pai, irmão do tio Bem, sempre me dizia para não levar a sério as histórias amalucadas de Benedito. Eles nunca se deram bem, sempre discutiam e brigavam e eu não sabia o porquê.

A pior briga que tiveram foi depois que mostrei ao papai o amuleto e a caixa oval que tio Bem havia me dado. Nunca vi meu pai tão nervoso e ele foi imediatamente atrás de seu irmão.

-Benedito! Por que você fez isso?Por que deu o amuleto para ela?Eu disse que não queria isso com a Ana!- ele falou aos berros.

-Você sempre soube que isso pertencia a ela e agora que irei partir não posso levar comigo a caixa cristalina. Pedro, ela é a décima terceira!

-Mentira!Você é louco!Como pode acreditar nessas histórias idiotas que papai nos conta!

-Se você pensa que é tudo mentira porque está tão nervoso?Pedro, você deveria ter orgulho da Ana, pois ela é a única que pode...

-Calem se! – gritou vovô ao entrar na sala – Pedro confie em mim, nada de ruim irá acontecer com a Aninha, mande-a guardar a caixa bem guardada. Ela não precisa saber de nada, na hora certa Lizinha saberá o que fazer.

Papai nem desconfiara que eu tivesse escutado tudo da ante sala.

A casa do vovô Carlinhos era grande, ficava na cidade de Mariana, no interior de Minas Gerais. Todas as férias a família inteira se reunia no casarão. Meus parentes não eram muitos, apenas meu avô, o tio Benedito e o filho dele, Eurim. Minha mãe morreu no parto, ela era linda, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos grandes encaracolados e em todas as fotos exibia aquele maravilhoso sorriso. Meu pai dizia que meus cabelos, gênio e o sorriso eram iguaizinhos aos da minha mãe, mas apenas meus olhos eram da cor dos do meu pai, castanhos escuros.

Depois daquela discussão tio Benedito se mudou para Londres, nunca mais mandou notícias e nem meu pai procurou saber. Um mês depois meu avô Carlinhos faleceu, ele já era muito velhinho, adoeceu e não teve forças para superar.

Nunca entendi o conteúdo daquela discussão, mais tarde perguntei ao papai porque ele havia ficado tão bravo e qual era o significado de décima terceira.

- É tudo loucura do seu tio,Lizinha. Eu fico bravo porque não gosto que ele fique alimentando essas histórias malucas na sua cabeça – disse ele em um tom preocupado.

- Tudo bem pai, não acredito nessas histórias mesmo. – eu sorri e lhe dei um abraço – Papai, tio Bem vai voltar?

- Não – disse ele seriamente.

- Seu tio não gosta daqui, prefere ficar longe. Ele tem outras ambições para sua vida. – e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

Não respondi e lhe dei mais um abraço.

A viagem até Londres foi tranquila, o tempo estava excelente e minha cabeça absorta de dúvidas e indagações. No saguão do aeroporto lá estava ele com a placa "Ana Eliza Mendes Soares", um rosto que eu conhecia muito bem, o rosto dos meus sonhos.


	3. Capítulo 3: A Casa

** 3º Capítulo: A Casa**

- Boa noite . -disse surpresa.

- Boa noite senhorita Ana Eliza!Seja bem vinda a Londres! Como foi de viagem?

- Excelente, dormi praticamente todo o tempo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em todos os recentes acontecimentos. Nada se encaixava a herança, a única herdeira e o Gabriel.

- Tudo foi tão rápido que nem fiz reserva em um hotel. - eu disse.

- Ah, não se preocupe! Você tem uma casa aqui esqueceu?- ele falou pegando minhas bagagens.

- Boa lembrança!

Gabriel colocou minhas malas no bagageiro do carro e partimos.

- É a primeira vez que você vem a Londres?- ele me perguntou dando um sorriso.

- Sim, sempre tive vontade de conhecer, mas nunca a oportunidade. E você mora aqui há muito tempo? – eu ainda não acreditava que o homem dos meus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos era real e estava na minha frente.

- Faz dez anos que moro aqui, me mudei com 18 anos depois que consegui uma bolsa para estudar na universidade de Londres. Seu tio foi meu professor de história das Civilizações. Benedito era um grande homem, aprendi muitas coisas com ele, sempre dizia que você era uma pessoa muita especial. – ele disse em um tom de lamento.

- Desde a morte do meu pai pensei em procurar tio Bem para retomar um contato, mas infelizmente o tempo não permitiu. - eu me sentia culpada por isso.

-Sinto muito pelo seu pai.

- Ele me faz muita falta. Há duas semanas ele estava tão bem, o acidente foi muito grave, meu pai não teve chance. – era muito doloroso para mim, pois ainda podia ouvir sua voz macia, delicada e seu cheiro adocicado.

- Eu sinto muito. - disse ele com pesar e mudou repentinamente de assunto. - Você poderá voltar amanhã se quiser, creio que tudo estará resolvido de tarde.

- Nossa! Tão rápido assim?

- É, a papelada já esta toda pronta é só você assinar.

- Tudo bem então, nem se eu quisesse poderia ficar mais, já que depois de amanhã tenho que trabalhar.

- Você trabalha em que?

-Sou jornalista e trabalho na redação de um jornal do Rio.

- Antes de ser advogado eu pensei em ser um jornalista, mas acabei desistindo.

Algo estava me incomodando muito e eu precisava fazer uma pergunta para ele.

- Gabriel, meu tio não mencionou seu filho Eurim em seu testamento?

- Não. Você provavelmente deve saber que Benedito deserdou seu filho alguns anos atrás.

- É sabia, mas eu achava que isso não era sério. Nunca imaginei que tio Bem cumpriria com sua palavra.

"Depois que meu tio veio para Londres deixou Eurim com a mãe, Carla, nunca mais ligou para o filho. Meu primo sentia muito a falta de seu pai e quando completou 18 anos arrumou as coisas e foi para Londres procurar por ele. Meu pai pediu tanto para Eurim não ir, dizia que Benedito não o amava e não queria ele por lá. Mas meu primo não ouviu e foi do mesmo jeito.

Após dois anos Carla ligou desesperada, ela chorava tanto:

- Alô?

- Ana Eliza?

- Sim, quem fala?

- Aqui é a Carla. Eu não sei o que faço minha querida, o Eurim... - disse a mãe do meu primo aos prantos.

- O que foi tia?O que aconteceu?- falei preocupada.

- Seu tio me ligou e disse que Eurim virou usuário de drogas e que ele está roubando tudo na casa para sustentar o vício. – minha tia não parava de chorar. - E o pior aconteceu, a polícia o pegou tentando vender objetos roubados e ele será deportado amanhã!

- Que isso tia! Não é possível! Eurim nunca faria isso. - disse espantada.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Ana!

- Calma tia, me passa o horário que ele chegará amanhã e eu vou com você buscá-lo, mas não fale nada pro meu pai, não quero deixá-lo preocupado. Você sabe que ele se preocupa muito com Eurim.

- Tudo bem Lizinha. Muito obrigada por tudo!

No dia seguinte fui até ao aeroporto, Eruim estava transtornado:

- Aquele velho idiota conseguiu! Mas eu vou acabar com ele! – disse meu primo com os olhos transbordando raiva, ele me puxou com força e disse – Nunca vá atrás dele Eliza! Você me entendeu? Eu descobri tudo! Você não tem idéia do que se passa lá, você não sabe o que ele esconde de nós! – ele me soltou e saiu correndo do aeroporto.

Depois desse dia ninguém nunca mais viu ou ouviu falar de Eurim."

- Seu tio amava o Eurim, sempre fez de tudo para ajudá-lo, mas quando seu primo roubou os objetos mais valiosos de Benedito, cinco caixas ovais douradas, ele não pode aturar e expulsou seu filho de casa o deserdando. - disse Gabriel.

- Nossa, eu não sabia que havia mais de uma caixa dessas, quando eu era pequena meu tio me deu uma de presente.

- Ah, eu sei, quero dizer, ele me falou. Você ainda a guarda?- ele perguntou com um ar de curiosidade.

- Sim, guardo ela e o amuleto.

- Que bom! Ela deve ser uma grande recordação pra você! Você usa o amuleto?

- Não nunca o usei, não o acho bonito...

Depois de um tempo paramos em frente a uma casa branca de dois andares. Nas laterais havia roseiras e no centro uma varanda onde abrigava a porta de entrada

- Chegamos!- disse Gabriel saindo do carro e retirando minhas malas do bagageiro.

- Nossa que linda!Meu tio tinha um bom gosto.

- Vamos, entre. - disse ele retirando as chaves do paletó e abrindo a porta.

A sala de entrada era pequena, com dois sofás amarelos, um tapete branco no centro e uma lareira. No canto direito havia uma escada de vidro que dava pra o segundo andar e duas portas onde se localizavam a cozinha e a sala de jantar. No outro canto da pequena sala havia uma vão de entrada para a biblioteca.

Todas as paredes da biblioteca eram repletas de estantes com vários tipos de livro. No centro havia uma mesa de escritório com um baú e um envelope.

- Este era o lugar em que seu tio passava a maior parte do tempo. E ali está o baú lacrado que ele lhe deixou no testamento. - disse Gabriel apontando para mesa.

O baú era de tamanho mediano, velho e repleto de símbolos que não identifiquei o que eram.

- E esta é a carta que ele deixou para você. - disse ele pegando o envelope.

- Obrigada. – peguei a carta, na frente do envelope havia uma bela caligrafia que indicava:

"Para minha querida sobrinha,

Ana Eliza."

- Você quer que eu saia para você ler?- perguntou o advogado gentilmente.

- Não é necessário, eu vou ler mais tarde. Quero conhecer o resto da casa antes.

- Tudo bem, vamos para o andar de cima.

Saímos da biblioteca e subimos a escada. Havia um corredor com três portas.

- Aqui é o quarto de hospedes. – disse Gabriel abrindo a primeira porta.

O quarto era muito amplo, o carpete e as paredes eram de um tom verde claro que despertavam um sentimento de paz e tranqüilidade. No centro havia uma grande cama de casal e ao lado uma escrivaninha. Ao lado da cama havia uma janela e uma porta de vidro que levava até a sacada. Um banheiro e o closet completavam o cômodo.

- O que você achou?

- Muito lindo! A minha cara! Nem consigo imaginar como é o quarto do meu tio!

- Vamos até lá que você verá!

O quarto era minúsculo e escuro, não havia nenhuma janela. A cama era o único cômodo do aposento.

- Bem como você pode ver, é um quarto extremamente simples.

- Nossa demais, não consigo imaginar alguém dormindo aqui.

- O último cômodo é vazio. Era o antigo quarto de seu primo e seu tio retirou tudo daqui quando ele foi embora. - disse ele mostrando o quarto.

- A casa é muito bonita! Gostei muito!

- Que bom que você gostou! Imagino que esteja com fome, vamos descer para jantar! – ele disse me puxando até o andar de baixo.

- Você cozinha?

- Não, sou péssimo cozinheiro. Mas fique tranqüila você não comerá gororoba! A comida já está pronta, pedi a diarista para fazer um jantar antes de você chegar

- Espero que você saiba esquentar. -eu disse ironicamente e ele sorriu igual nos meus sonhos.

Descemos até a cozinha, Gabriel esquentou o jantar e serviu para nós dois, a comida estava deliciosa. Havia lasanha, salada e um bom vinho.

- Estou farta! Agora só quero tomar um banho deitar e dormir!Se você quiser pode dormir aqui, você pode ficar no quarto do meu tio.

- Claro que posso, imagino que deva ser ruim para você dormir sozinha em um lugar desconhecido.

- Bom é isso mesmo, eu tenho um pouco de medo – disse dando uma risada – Vou dormir, obrigada por tudo! Pode ficar à vontade, até amanhã e boa noite.

Sai da cozinha e fui até o quarto de hóspedes, já não via à hora de deitar e descansar.


	4. Capítulo 4:Maria

**4º Capítulo: Maria**

Eu estava no mar, as ondas me encobriam, não conseguia respirar e ao fundo uma cidade surgia.

Acordei assustada, esses pesadelos estavam me atormentando. Desci até a cozinha para beber um copo de água e de repente ouvi um barulho. Peguei o castiçal que estava sobre a mesa e fui investigar o que estava acontecendo. Silenciosamente entrei na sala, o som estava mais nítido, era uma discussão, então resolvi ir até a janela para espiar melhor.

Fiquei surpresa, lá estava Gabriel discutindo com um homem alto, cabelos pretos e um suéter escuro.

- Ele está se arriscando demais. - Disse o homem em inglês.

- Isso é preocupante, o encontrem imediatamente. - falou Gabriel.

Ele percebeu que me encontrava na janela, então fez um sinal para o homem, que entrou no carro e desapareceu.

Gabriel entrou na casa direto ao meu encontro.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntei.

- Por que você está acordada?Está se sentindo bem?- perguntou ele nervoso e preocupado.

- Estou bem. Eu fui até a cozinha pegar um copo de água quando ouvi um barulho e fui me certificar o que era. O que aconteceu? Quem era aquele homem?- perguntei novamente largando o castiçal sobre uma pequena mesa de vidro que havia no centro da sala.

- Ah, me desculpe ter assustado você. Aquele homem é um cliente. Amanhã será a audiência dele e estava preocupado com alguns detalhes do processo. - explicou ele.

- Mas essa hora da noite?- questionei.

- Eu disse a ele que poderia passar aqui a qualquer horário. O caso dele é complicado, não dorme de tanta preocupação. Desculpe-me mais uma vez. – disse me abraçando, eu estava mais tranqüila com aquele abraço.

- Tudo bem, eu te perdô- disse lhe dando um sorriso - Agora irei voltar para minha cama, boa noite!

- Boa noite! E se prepare, pois amanhã você terá que assinar muitos papéis.

- Ok, boa noite!

Voltei para o meu quarto e percebi um papel que estava saindo do bolso da minha calça.

"Para minha querida sobrinha Ana Eliza, a minha borboleta"

Abri-o e retirei a carta.

"Londres, 20 de maio de 2009.

Querida sobrinha Ana,

No momento em que você ler está carta provavelmente não estarei presente. Espero estar em um lugar melhor, onde os defeitos da humanidade não existam e que os valores e sentimentos mais puros sobrevivam.

Queria me desculpar por minha ausência em sua e na vida de seu pai, sinto muito por todos esses anos. Com minha doença me tornei uma pessoa melhor, percebi o quanto fui egoísta e isso me dói por dentro. Não fui um bom pai para Eurim, reconheço,mas ele me magoou, destruiu-me e não posso redimir perante esse fato. Espero que ele tenha se recuperado.

Espero que você seja feliz e utilize de uma boa maneira o presente que lhe deixei.

' Precipitado o homem tomba nas próprias armadilhas. Paciente soluciona todos os enigmas'. Em toda sua vida seja paciente. Espero que você me perdoe por todos os meus erros, assim dormirei em paz.

Carinhosamente,

Benedito."

- Aceito suas desculpas tio.E espero que você e o meu pai estejam em um lugar muito melhor que esse. - disse comigo.

Coloquei a carta novamente no envelope e a guardei em minha bolsa.

Acordei com a luz do sol ofuscando diretamente em meus olhos. O dia estava frio, porém o céu estava azul e límpido. Levantei da cama, coloquei meu roupão e fui até a sacada deslumbrar a paisagem.

- Oh, que gracinha!

Sobre uma mesa, que havia na varanda, um lindo e apetitoso café da manhã me esperava e com ele um pequeno bilhete.

", desculpe-me por ontem. Encontro com você no meu escritório. Maria, a diarista, chamará um taxi para você. Espero que goste do café.

OBS: Não fui eu quem preparou. "

Na mesa havia café, suco de laranja, bolo de fubá, biscoitos de polvilho, pão de queijo e uma salada de frutas.

- Meu Deus, como ele conseguiu esses quitutes mineiros em Londres? – disse baixinho.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não comia pão de queijo, estava tudo delicioso, até que alguém bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar- eu disse.

Na porta do quarto surgiu uma mulher pequenina e gorda, já com uma considerável idade.

-Bom dia senhorita Eliza! Espero que tenha gostado do café da manhã- disse ela entrando no quarto e se encaminhando até a sacada.

- Bom dia! Estava uma delícia Maria!Imaginei que você o tinha feito. A janta também estava muito gostosa! Você é mineira?- perguntei.

- Eu que cuidava de seu pai e do seu tio Bem em Mariana. Depois que você nasceu eu vim para cá trabalhar. Há alguns anos encontrei com o seu tio aqui e cuido da casa até hoje. Mas como você está bonita! E o seu pai como ele está?- perguntou ela.

- Infelizmente ele faleceu, houve um acidente e ele não resistiu.

Ela ficou calada por um tempo e uma lágrima escorreu.

- Eu sinto muito. Vou recolher o café e já chamarei um taxi para você. - disse ela com um olhar triste.

- Vou tomar um banho e já estarei pronta.

Tomei um rápido banho, coloquei uma roupa e desci para esperar o táxi. Na sala encontrei com Maria.

- Que vestido lindo Eliza! O táxi já chegou leve essa máquina, Gabriel me disse que irá passear com você hoje – ela disse me entregando a máquina fotográfica.

- Obrigada Maria! Até.

- Vá com Deus!

Sai de casa e entrei no carro. Passamos por algumas ruas residências até chegar ao centro de Londres. O táxi parou em frente a um moderno edifício com aproximadamente quinze andares.

- Chegamos. O Doutor Gabriel já me pagou a corrida, o escritório se localiza no décimo andar- disse o motorista em inglês.

Pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos de aula de inglês finalmente percebi que valeram à pena.

- Tudo bem, obrigada- eu disse saindo do carro.

O saguão de entrada era amplo, nas paredes havia grandes espelhos e quatro elevadores. Eu e mais três pessoas entramos no elevador, o botão do décimo andar já estava acionado. Então um homem de cabelos grisalhos que estava ao meu lado perguntou-me.

- Você é Ana Eliza?

- Sim- eu disse um pouco assustada.

- Prazer, sou Willian, trabalho junto com o Gabriel, ele me disse que você iria vir. - disse ele estendendo sua mão.

- Prazer. - retribui o cumprimento.

Então a porta do elevador se abriu. Andei até um corredor e a frente um grande escritório surgiu.

- Por aqui- disse Willian.

No hall de entrada havia três sofás vermelhos, uma TV, uma máquina de café e água.

- Espere aqui, vou comunicar Gabriel que você chegou.

- Tudo bem.

Depois de alguns minutos Gabriel apareceu sorridente.

- Bom dia senhorita Eliza! O café estava bom?- disse me cumprimentando.

- Bom dia! Muito obrigada pelo café, realmente não precisava de tanto - eu disse lhe devolvendo o perto de mão.

- Vamos até minha sala, os papeis já estão todos preparados.

Acompanhei-o até sua sala. Ela era simples, no centro havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras e grandes janelas encobriam a parede. Um sofá e um pequeno armário estavam no canto do cômodo.

- Sente-se. - disse ele puxando a cadeira para mim e se sentando no acento oposto.

"Aqui está o testamento .Ele lhe deixou a casa, o baú e toda sua biblioteca particular. Suas economias resultam em uma quantia de cem mil libras esterlinas, esse dinheiro será passado para sua conta particular"

- Nossa não esperava por isso!- disse assustada, nunca tinha visto tanto dinheiro na minha vida.

- Agora é só você assinar esse papeis que tudo estará acertado. - disse ele me dando uma caneta e os documentos.

- Se você não se importa, eu irei ler antes de assinar. – eu disse ao pegar os papeis.

- Claro! Fique a vontade, enquanto isso vou pegar um café para nós!- disse ele se levantando e saindo da sala.

Já tinha lido documentos desse tipo, conseguia entender claramente seus dizeres. Apesar da morte de tio Bem ter sido um momento triste, eu estava muito feliz pelos "presentes", como ele mesmo havia dito.

Algum tempo depois Gabriel entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de café.

- Daqui alguns dias eu trarei a escritura da casa. - ele disse entregando a xícara de café.

- Obrigada, tudo bem.

Ficamos até a hora do almoço analisando inventário e assinando alguns papeis.

- Graças a deus terminamos!- minhas mãos estavam muito doloridas.

- Eu te avisei que seriam muitos papeis, vamos almoçar. Levarei você em um excelente restaurante.

O Dia estava lindo e ótimo para passear.


	5. Capítulo 5:Pub

5º Capitulo: Pub

Ao sair do escritório entramos no elevador e fomos até a garagem, lá havia um luxuoso carro azul claro.

- Entre. – disse Gabriel abrindo a porta e sorrindo para mim.

- Obrigada, mas que carro lindo! Você deve ter ganhado muitas audiências. – falei retribuindo o sorriso

- Eu sou bom no que faço e às vezes sinto necessidade de satisfazer alguns pequenos caprichos.

- Pequenos? Você acha um Renault Fluence Ze um pequeno capricho? Imagino os grandes!

- Você é entendida de carros hein?

- Mais ou menos. Há um tempo fiz uma matéria sobre difusão dos automóveis movidos a eletricidade no mundo e o seu carro era um deles.

- Explicado, mulheres normalmente não entendem de carros.

- Que isso! Como você é machista!

- Não sou machista apenas realista! – disse ele rindo.

- Que ridículo!

Saímos da garagem, o céu estava claro e o tempo agradável.

- Depois do almoço levarei você ao Big Bang, Palácio da Rainha, museu Madame Tussaaud´s e por ultimo na London Eye. - disse ele abrindo aquele sorriso.

- Sou louca pra conhecer o Madame Tussaaud´s, minha amiga já veio aqui e disse que é um museu muito legal. Mas você não tem a audiência do seu amigo que apareceu hoje de madrugada?- perguntei lembrando aquele estranho incidente.

- Ah sim, o Bill. O julgamento foi adiado, dessa forma terei todo o meu tempo livre e será muito bom passá-lo com você!

- Obrigada! – disse com um leve sorriso. – Aquele avião que me buscou no aeroporto era da sua empresa?

- Sim, seu tio era um cliente muito antigo e especial, ele nos pediu esse favor quando ainda estava doente. Era o mínimo que nós podíamos fazer.

- Não precisava de tanto, mas eu agradeço por isso.

Passamos por várias ruas até chegar ao restaurante. Ele era muito luxuoso com maravilhosos lustres de cristal. O garçom nos acompanhou até uma mesa perto da janela e entregou o cardápio.

- O que você gostaria de comer, Ana?

- Ah me deixa ver, pode ser um salmão. – disse lendo o cardápio.

- Boa pedida, aqui tem um salmão delicioso! Nós vamos querer um salmão acompanhado de vinho e salada, por favor. – disse Gabriel ao garçom, que anotou o pedido e saiu logo em seguida.

- Você esta gostando da cidade?

- Até agora sim, mas vi pouca coisa, hoje conhecerei mais.

- E a casa, gostou dela?

- Muito. A casa é maravilhosa, mas acho que não ficarei com ela.

- Por quê? Você pretende vende-la? – ele perguntou com um ar de curiosidade.

- Ainda não sei, eu estava pensando em procurar meu primo. Apesar de não ser o desejo do meu tio acho que Eurim tem todos os direitos sobre a herança, pretendo dar a casa e o dinheiro a ele.

- Você não deve procurá-lo. – ele disse gravemente- Eurim é um cara perturbado ele realmente não merece a herança de Benedito. O que faria com o dinheiro? Provavelmente gastaria com drogas. E casa? Supostamente seria o local para seus negócios ilícitos!

- A mim não interessa o que ele fará com o dinheiro e a casa, só quero fazer o que acho que é certo! Nem sei como ele está nesse momento, provavelmente possa estar curado.

- Tudo bem, você é quem decide. Mas só queria te aconselhar. - falou Gabriel tocando em minha mão. - Você sabe onde encontrar o Eurim?

- Eu pensei em procurar a mãe dele, Carla, tenho o antigo endereço dela, talvez saiba alguma coisa.

O garçom chegou trazendo o almoço, tudo parecia muito gostoso, Gabriel estendeu a taça com vinho propondo um brinde.

- Ao dia de hoje que será esplêndido!

- Assim espero! – eu disse brindando.

- Que dia você pretende ir?

- Ah não sei, talvez amanhã ou depois.

- Nossa já? Você deveria ficar mais, há muito tempo não tenho companhia tão agradável como a sua!

- Obrigada, mas é exagero seu, tenho certeza que já teve companhias melhores! – eu disse sorrindo.

Gabriel era extremamente agradável como o lindo cara dos meus pesadelos, pena que eu teria que ir em breve.

Depois do almoço fomos até o Big Bang e o museu Mademe Tussaaud´s, foi um passeio incrível.

- Nossa tudo é perfeito nessa cidade, deve ser muito bom morar aqui!

- É, adoro esse lugar. Porque não fica por aqui?

- Não, não posso. Tenho tudo lá no Brasil e como eu disse a herança do meu tio não me pertence.

- Eu tenho certeza que você mudará de idéia – ele disse abrindo um sorriso, e seu celular tocou. - Ah me desculpe! Só um momento. – disse ele atendendo ao telefone.

–Alô? Mas não é possível, eu mandei vocês ficarem de olho! Tudo bem já estou a caminho. – desligou o celular nervoso. – Senhorita Eliza, infelizmente terei que resolver um problema agora, mas vamos jantar hoje a noite? – disse ele ainda nervoso.

- Claro, pode resolver seus problemas, irei passear mais um pouco e voltarei para casa.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde. - e ele se foi.

Passei o resto da tarde passeando por Londres e pensando em Gabriel, será que eu estava virando uma vidente, era coincidência demais para ser verdade. Visitei o palácio da Rainha e fui a algumas lojas comprar lembrancinhas para os colegas do trabalho. Ao final da tarde, quando estava indo para casa, passei em frente a um Pub e resolvi entrar. Sentei na única cadeira vazia em frente ao bar e ao lado de um rapaz alto com cabelo raspado, ele não parecia um londrino, devia ser algum turista.

- Olá! O que gostaria de beber? – disse o bar man.

- Por em quanto só uma água, por favor. - eu disse praticando meu inglês.

- Olá! – disse o rapaz que estava ao meu lado.

- Oi.

- Você vem a um Pub para tomar uma água? - ele disse abrindo um sorriso e estendendo a mão para mim, era um rapaz muito bonito, sua jaqueta e bota de couro preto chamavam atenção.

- Eu não estou com vontade de beber agora. Prazer Ana Eliza.

- Prazer Mateus. – disse ele estendendo a mão para mim. - Você não é de Londres, é?

- Não, sou brasileira, vim aqui só resolver uns problemas.

- Que coincidência, eu também sou brasileiro – ele falou em português. – e estou aqui resolvendo problemas, na verdade sempre venho em Londres resolver problemas, tenho uns amiguinhos que só me arranjam problemas!

- Que problemático! – eu disse rindo e meu telefone tocou. – Licença, por favor.

E aquela voz inconfundível falou ao telefone:

- Alô?

- Olá Ana Eliza! Ainda está passeando?

- Oi Gabriel! Sim, estou em um Pub, mas já vou para casa.

- Eu queria te pedir mil desculpas, pois não poderei jantar com você hoje, tenho que viajar para Paris. Houve um grande problema na empresa e terei que resolver, mas depois de amanhã estou de volta. Nem pense em voltar para o Brasil durante esse tempo ok?

- Ah que pena, mas tudo bem, nos encontramos depois de amanhã então.

- . - ele disse desligando o telefone.

- Seu namorado? – perguntou Mateus.

- Não, só um amigo com problemas também! – eu disse rindo.

- O Gabriel com problemas?

- Como você sabe o nome dele? – eu disse um pouco assustada.

- Eu ouvi você falando "Oi Gabriel".

- Nossa você é muito observador!

- Sempre fui uma pessoa muito observadora, você tem sorte por isso sabia?

- Não entendi o que você quis dizer. – eu estava meio confusa.

- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe Eliza. O Gabriel, você conhece a história dele?

- O que você tá falando?Você o conhece? – eu estava começando a perceber que aquele homem não era apenas um cara sentado no bar querendo conhecer alguém, eu estava ficando assustada.

- Ele é um velho amigo da família. - Mateus disse fixando seus olhos aos meus e segurando meu braço. – Sabe Eliza, você me parece tão triste, mas é impossível estar feliz com tantas perdas sofridas, primeiro a mãe, depois o pai e agora o tio. – disse sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Minha voz não saia da minha garganta, eu estava paralisada, o medo e o pavor corriam sobre minhas veias. Como aquele homem sabia tanto sobre minha vida.

- Aposto que você está curiosa para saber quem eu sou, posso lhe dizer que sou um amigo. Você deveria dar graças a Deus de eu estar aqui com você! – disse alisando meu rosto. - Mas uma coisa eu te garanto, seu tempo de brincar de casinha acabou! Bem vinda à vida real!

Eu queria gritar, pedir ajuda, mas minha voz havia sumido, não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

- Você é uma gracinha sabia? Estou louco para conhecer a casa do Benedito! Ou melhor, a sua nova casa!O Gabriel recebeu você bem? Já está apaixonada por ele?Ah, desculpe fazer tantas perguntas, você não pode falar. Vamos sair daqui, dar uma voltinha, venha! – ele disse me puxando pelo braço e saindo do Pub.

Andamos até a um carro preto parado na esquina, ele abriu a porta e me colocou dentro do automóvel. Eu não fazia idéia de quem era ele e o que queria de mim, a única coisa que deseja naquele momento era ir embora para o Brasil.

- Gabriel sempre foi um Galanteador, não há mulher que resista aos seus encantos, ele tem um dom e tanto. Um dia pedi alguns conselhos a ele, mas não fui bem ê vai esquecer ele rapidinho, em menos tempo que você imagina. Pode falar agora se você quiser.

De repente minha garganta estalou e eu senti que podia falar.

- Quem é você seu idiota! Me deixa sair daqui! – gritei completamente nervosa e tentei abrir a porta do carro. E novamente houve um estalo em minha garganta, fiquei muda, não conseguia falar mais nada.

- Você fala demais! Sua voz me irrita sabia? Prefiro você caladinha! Fique calma, já vamos chegar à sua casa, tenho um amigo que gostaria muito de ver você novamente, ele está esperando por nós lá.

Depois de alguns minutos de desespero e agonia paramos em frente à casa do meu tio. Mateus abriu a porta do carro para mim, eu só queria que tudo aquilo fosse mais um de meus pesadelos e quando acordasse estaria tudo bem.

- Venha. – ele disse me acompanhando até a entrada da casa.

Havia mais três pessoas na sala, um homem moreno com um grande rabo de cavalo e uma mulher morena com um vestido preto. Sentado no sofá lá estava aquele rosto inconfundível, que eu não via há muito tempo. Minha garganta estalou novamente, agora eu podia falar, mas o medo não permitia.

- Olá prima! Quanto tempo!

- Eurim? Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Tudo começou a rodar e eu fui ao chão, completamente sem consciência.


	6. Capítulo 6 : A volta

6º Capítulo: A volta.

O dia estava ensolarado e ótimo para brincar na varanda do casarão do meu avô.

- Vamos Eurim! Pegue logo seu dominó! – Eu disse indo correndo para varanda.

- Pronto já tô aqui Lizinha! Dessa vez eu vou ganhar! – ele disse rindo.

- Me dá ai, me deixa distribuir as peças! – disse puxando a caixa da mão dele. Ao retirar as peças um escorpião preto saiu do pacote e pulou em minha perna. – Ai! Eurim me ajuda! Tira!Tira – eu disse chorando e gritando.

Calmamente Eurim retirou o escorpião da minha perna e fixou seu olhar nele. De repente o animal começou a pegar fogo e virou cinzas.

- O qu-que fo-foi ii-sso. – eu disse gaguejando.

- Não foi nada! Eu só te ajudei, sempre irei te proteger!

- Mas como ele pegou fogo?

- Não conta pro meu pai, mas eu peguei o isqueiro dele pra brincar. – ele disse me mostrando o isqueiro. Nos abraçamos e percebi um estranho colar em seu pescoço.

Acordei dentro do quarto de hóspedes de tio Benedito. Minha cabeça doía e ainda não conseguia encaixar todos os acontecimentos em minha mente, a única coisa em que eu estava pensando era como sair daquele lugar. A porta do quarto estava trancada, só poderia escapar pela porta da varanda, mas que também não abria e de repente alguém entrou no quarto.

- Oi Eliza! Que bom que você acordou! Temos muito que conversar. – disse Eurim. – Antes de tudo queria pedir desculpas pela forma que você veio pra cá. O Mateus foi muito grosso com você, imagino que esteja assustada, mas só quero que saiba que somos amigos e estamos aqui para te proteger.

- Eurim, se é a herança que você quer eu juro que iria te procurar e deixar tudo pra você! Mas não me machuque, por favor! Eu vou embora e nunca mais precisa me ver!

- Calma Lizinha, não é nada disso! Eu vim para te proteger. Mas teremos que ir embora, vamos viajar. Precisamos conversar muitas coisas.

- Deixe-me aqui, por favor! Prometo que você nunca mais vai saber de mim. - eu disse desesperada.

- Calma Ana Eliza, sente ai. – disse ele apontando para o sofá e eu obedeci. – Quando eu vim a Londres procurar pelo meu pai tudo mudou na minha vida. A versão que ele contou para você era que eu estava drogado, não foi?

- Foi.

- Mas isso era mentira! Ele queria me ver fora do caminho, depois que ele soube que eu havia descoberto tudo teve que me manter calado e convenceu a todos que eu estava perturbado! Aquele velho idiota!

- Descoberto o que? O que eu não sei?- Neste momento a porta do quarto se escancarou e aquele sujeito do bar entrou gritando.

- Eurim, temos que ir embora! Eles já estão vindo pra cá! Vamos! – disse Mateus nervoso.

- Eliza, nós não temos mais tempo, vamos ter que sair daqui agora! – ele me puxou pela cintura e colocou-me virada de cabeça pra baixo em seus ombros.

- Não!Por favor!- eu gritava e me debatia em seu ombro, o que ele faria comigo?

Meu primo e Mateus desceram rapidamente as escadas. Eurim pegou uma mochila que estava em cima do sofá e saiu da casa e eu não tinha mais forças para me debater.

- Anda logo Eurim! Temos menos de cinco minutos pra sair daqui! O Mac sonho já descobriu tudo! O Gaspar não conseguiu enganá-lo por muito tempo. Conseguiu pegar? – disse Mateus a abrindo a porta do carro.

- Não está aqui!- disse ele me colocando dentro do carro. – Lizinha fique calma, prometo que tudo será esclarecido.

- Eurim pra onde estamos indo?- eu disse ainda tremula.

- Vamos para casa da sociedade aqui em Londres, lá estaremos seguros! E poderei terminar minha conversa com você, saberá tudo o que está acontecendo, fique tranqüila. – disse ele me abraçando. – Pise fundo Mateus, antes que eles nos alcancem!

- Você quem manda! – disse Mateus pisando o mais fundo possível no acelerador.

- Ana coloque isso. – Meu primo estava segurando o amuleto que tio Bem havia me dado. – Se os nossos planos derem errado, você precisará disso. - ele falou me entregando o amuleto.

- Mas como você conseguiu is...

Não terminei de falar, o carro parou bruscamente e bateu em alguma coisa. Tudo começou a girar e eu apaguei novamente.

- Eliza acorde! Vamos acorde! – Disse Mateus me sacudindo.

Meu braço doía muito, meu corpo estava cheio de arranhões e um corte em meu rosto ardia bastante.

- Você está bem? Achei...

- O que houve?Cadê o Eurim?

- Não se preocupe, seu primo ficará bem. Agora temos que sair daqui rápido, se não seremos nós que não ficaremos bem, principalmente você. Agora preciso que pense em um lugar onde você gostaria de estar - Ele disse segurando meu amuleto.

- Eu quero ir pra minha casa no Brasil. – eu disse com dificuldade.

Uma luz muito brilhante saiu do amuleto envolvendo nós dois e em segundos eu estava naquele lugar muito familiar, minha casa.

Mateus me carregou em seus braços e levou-me até o quarto.

- Acho melhor você descansar um pouco, mas antes tenho que cuidar desses machucados. - disse ele me deitando na cama.

- Isso tudo é um sonho? Ou vocês me deram alguma droga e eu estou delirando! – disse com um pouco da energia que me restava.

- Não Eliza, isso tudo é real. Eu sei que é difícil pra você conciliar todos esses acontecimentos, pra mim também foi.

Eu estava com tanta dor pelo corpo que nem conseguia pensar.

- Tome este remédio, vai melhorar a dor. – Mateus abriu a bolsa que havia pegado na casa do meu tio e me deu um comprimido. Eu nem hesitei e tomei rapidamente.

Da bolsa ele retirou varias objetos e começou a cuidar dos meus ferimentos, eu dormi rapidamente.

Parecia que o tempo estava parado, minha mente estava inerte no vácuo, a inconstância me dominava e não sabia mais quem eu era, o que eu era.

- Eliza acorde, acorde! – disse Matheus me sacudindo. - Temos que voltar!

- O que foi?Me deixa em paz...

- Ana Eliza! Presta atenção! O que você pensou quando eu mandei você nos tirar de Londres? – disse ele nervoso.

- Eu queria ir pra casa! Era tudo que eu queria! Agora sai daqui.

- Não é possível – disse ele. - Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Não consigo comunicar com Eurim nem com a Helena.

A campainha tocou e eu não conseguia falar mais nada, como da última vez no pub.

- Fique aqui, eu vou ver quem é! – disse Matheus saindo do quarto. Meio segundo depois ele voltou correndo e me puxou da cama.- Temos que sair daqui agora! Pense em Londres novamente! Anda logo!

- Não vou sair daqui essa é minha casa! Não quero voltar para aquele inferno! Me solta! Eu vou ver quem é!

- Você tem que confiar em mim!

- Mas eu não confio.

Na sala eu escutei aquela voz, não podia ser.

- Lizinha você está ai? Abra a porta mi...

Era a voz do meu pai.

Mateus me alcançou, mas já era tarde, a porta estava aberta


End file.
